Toxic
by Ed-wiz
Summary: Desafio para el foro Chocolate y Menta, Pareja Merope Gaunt-Tom Riddle Padre; Tom poco a poco se va dando cuenta de que Merope Gaunt no es la mujer que eligio para vivir; Merope demuestra que por amor esta dispuesta a todo, incluso el matar.


Este fic es un **desafio** para el **Foro Chocolate y Menta **y va con dedicacion especial para **Anya Naivea** que fue quien desafio a hacer este fic.

Aqui tienen mi trabajo esperando les guste, es una manera de ver porque Tom abandono a Merope y hasta quizas expongo mi teoria del porque Tom Riddle hijo se convirtió en Lord Voldemort, despues de todo de la maldad nace la maldad, ya veran porque.

Esta es la primera vez que hago un fic de este genero, regularmente me gusta el drama y aunque este fic lo tiene tambien, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que quede como un fic de Angustia y Horror.** Si quieren dejar un review, bienvenido y sino gracias por leer en verdad.**

Saludos a todos y espero les guste mi trabajo y Perdonen los horrores de ortografia... jeje si los hay.

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no son mios, esta historia es sin nigun afan de lucro, simplemente desarrollo un fic usando los personajes de J. K. Rowling.

_**Hechizos**_, ejemplo: "**_Crucio"_**

* * *

**Toxic.  
**_Por Ed Wiz._

El silencio no era una virtud que Tom tuviera nunca y Merope observaba con sus ojos calculadores la actitud que su amante tomaba últimamente, quizás era tiempo de dejar de lado la poción, a fin de cuentas, había pasado ya un tiempo desde que Tom huyo con ella.

– ¿Sucede algo querido? – su tono de voz era estudiado, siniestro en ciertos puntos.

–Pensaba, solo pensaba – respondió meditabundo –pensaba en el porque siempre tengo que tomar una cucharada de esa asquerosa medicina – le miro con detenimiento.

Los ojos de Merope se desviaron con rapidez evitando los de Tom, sin embargo, volvió la mirada y se la sostuvo por unos momentos –porque estás enfermo –

– ¿Enfermo? – Su voz se torno fría –cuando me has llevado al doctor, cuando eh visto con mis propios ojos las pruebas de mi padecimiento –

La mujer soltó un hondo suspiro, camino varios pasos hacia una pequeña mesita y evitando que Tom la observara, extrajo del cajón una improvisada pero bien echa varita mágica.

–**_Obliviate _**– los ojos del hombre se desorbitaron y se hizo un extraño silencio.

Al parecer Riddle estaba siendo mucho más suspicaz de lo que esperaba, no podía permitirse que descubriera todo, ni tampoco podía dejarlo libre, aquel hombre era su amado y ahora que esperaba un hijo, el primer hijo de muchos, no debía titubear a la hora de ejercer su influencia mágica sobre Tom.

–Iré a preparar la cena – dijo tranquila, el ruido de un relámpago resonó por toda la habitación y el castaño solo asintió.

–Así que era cierto – dijo de pronto y Merope se detuvo –tú eres una bruja –

El corazón de aquella bruja se detuvo de pronto, cerró sus ojos con intensidad y suspiro, Tom ya sabía la verdad y hasta cierto punto le agradaba haberse enamorado de un hombre tan inteligente, pero no permitiría que se fuera, no ahora que tendrían un hijo.

– ¿Una bruja? – Se burlo y mantuvo una expresión serena –de donde sacas esas cosas –

–No me mientas – le señalo –se perfectamente que esa estúpida medicina es algo, es un brebaje o algo por estilo – su voz se torno furioso.

–No levantes la voz Tom… –

–Cierra la boca – le encaro con más firmeza –acaso piensas que no me eh dado cuenta de nada, estas totalmente equivocada –

–Veo que la enfermedad te está afectando totalmente – de su bolsillo saco un pequeño envase de vidrio lleno de una sustancia rosa –creo que es hora de que te relajes y tomes un poco de tú poción – fue hasta la cocina y luego de unos segundos regreso con una cuchara.

Cuando Merope estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, un trueno nuevamente se dejo escuchar y el frasco con la poción rosada se quebró en el suelo, la poción se desparramo por todos lados y Tom aún encaraba con coraje a la mujer de cabellos negros.

– ¡Basta ya! – Merope dio dos pasos hacia atrás asustada.

–No me obligues a usar la fuerza para que tomes tú medicina Tom – le respondió con la misma intensidad –o mejor dicho no me obligues a hacer algo que luego lamentes –

– ¿Qué harás? – Le encaro nuevamente –me hechizaras con tus poderes de bruja –

Antes de poder hacer nada, Tom salió disparado hacia atrás debido a la intensidad de un rayo rojo que le dio de lleno en el pecho, su cuerpo inconsciente atravesó con violencia la enorme ventana a palmos de donde estaban y cayó con estrepito fuera de la casa.

– ¡Estúpido sangre sucia! – siseo furiosa y la varita mágica aún se mantenía apuntando el lugar donde antes estaba parado Tom Riddle, se acerco a la ventana y lo vio ahí inconsciente y siendo bañado por la lluvia – **_¡Crucio!_** – estaba encolerizada, algo dentro de ella la hizo explotar en rabia y ahora quería seguir lastimándolo, quería seguir descargando toda su rabia con aquel muggle.

Tom estuvo moviéndose por unos instantes producto de la maldición imperdonable que Merope le lanzaba, para luego despertar dando un alarido de horror y dolor.

– ¿Qué has hecho Tom? – dijo Merope con astucia y simulando dolor –me haz golpeado y estás ebrio –

– ¿Me…Merope? – Tom observo el rostro de su mujer y pudo ver un enorme moretón en sus ojos, luego observo a su lado y vio una botella de vino hecha añicos – ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo asustado.

–Haz llegado borracho y me golpeaste cuando lance tú asquerosa botella de vino por la ventana – simulo estar ofendida –me diste un buen golpe y cuando me di cuenta estabas saliendo de la casa, ¡ibas a buscar tú adorada botella! – una traviesa lágrima cayo por el rostro de la mujer y el Riddle abrió la boca.

Merope mostro una maliciosa sonrisa de satisfacción cuando Tom la abrazo y comenzó a pedirle disculpas por haberla lastimado, la manipulación era ahora una de sus armas preferidas y en la cual ella era muy hábil, recordaba las veces en que manipulo a su padre para evitar ciertas cosas.

–Siento un terrible dolor por todo el cuerpo – dijo de pronto –y el pecho me duele con extremo dolor, como si me hubieran golpeado con fuerza –

–Tengo el remedio para eso querido – la mujer saco una nueva botella con líquido rosa de la alacena –toma una cucharadita y aliviará todo tú dolor – Tom la tomo sin saber que nuevamente estaba cometiendo de unos de sus más grandes errores en la vida.

* * *

Tom platicaba amenamente con una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños, aquella mujer era la nueva vecina y había comenzado con Tom una amistad muy curiosa, Merope escuchaba escondida y con detalle todo lo que hablaban Tom y "Mary" en la sala.

–Tom querido, estoy en casa – dijo entrando con clase por la puerta de la sala, vio a la mujer y formo una mueca de sorpresa.

–Oh Merope, que bueno que haz llegado – dijo sonriente y se puso de pie –eh invitado a Mary a cenar con nosotros –

–Pero querido hoy es nuestro aniversario y tengo algo muy importante que contarte – su voz se comenzó a tonar furiosa.

–Anda Merope, no seas aguafiestas – Tom aún sonreía –querida, Mary conoce a mi familia desde hace muchos años y le estoy preguntando si ha visto a mis padres… –

La morena observo con detenimiento a su amante y luego a la mujer, aquella mujer sabía sobre la familia Riddle y pensaba contarle cosas a su Tom, eso no lo permitiría debía acabar cuanto antes con cualquier vinculo que Tom pudiera tener con algo que sin duda alguna afectaría su "maravillosa" vida de pareja.

–Esta bien querido – sonrió con misterio –pero te parece si vas al bosque y traes un poco de calabazas picantes, mientras Mary y yo cocinamos –

–Oh Merope – dijo ilusionado –ya verás Mary, mi mujer hace el mejor guisado de calabazas picantes con un poco de pollo – salió contento de la sala.

–Me parece que… – Mary fue interrumpida.

–Oh estúpida mujer, haz cometido el peor error de toda tu vida – una profuso corte apareció en la mejilla de la castaña que soltó un grito de horror – ¿Tom es muy apuesto verdad? – la mujer corrió asustada hacia la puerta y Merope apunto la varita a sus piernas, otro severo corte apareció ahí y Mary cayo con estrepito hacia adelante.

– ¿Qué haces? – dijo horrorizada al verla acercarse con la varita apuntándola.

–No me puedo permitir que Tom sepa cosas que no quiero que sepa – Mary se arrastraba hacia el recibidor y Merope sonreía con intensidad y malicia mientras las seguía.

–Me iré, por favor… – soltó un chillido de dolor mientras se retorcía en el suelo, para una muggle que no sabía nada de la maldición Cruciatus, aquel era el peor dolor que jamás hubiese sentido en toda su vida.

–O pero por supuesto que te irás y ya no me preocuparé por ti, querida Mary – observo el enorme rastro de sangre que había dejado la mujer –_**Avada Kedavra**_ – un fogonazo de luz verde dejo a la castaña estática y no hubo ningún movimiento, ni ruido más.

Merope sonreía con satisfacción mientras observaba el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer, su cuerpo percibía una sensación de jubilo, era como si estuviera destinada a ser eso, una mujer que por su hombre sería capaz de todo, hasta de asesinar y sonrió nuevamente, no era la primera vez que asesinaba.

El primero en caer fue el primo de Tom, Albert Riddle, este había averiguado donde estaban y una mañana mientras Tom fue a visitar un pueblo cercano se apareció por la casa, amenazo a Merope de engatusar a su primo y le aseguro que rescataría a Tom en cuanto pudiera, "pobre iluso", sin darle tiempo de nada, aquel muggle quedo convertido en una rata gorda y enorme, esta se elevo del suelo y fue a parar a la mano de Merope, la lechuza que la visitaba regularmente en el patio de su casa había tenido el mejor banquete de toda su vida como ave.

Su segundo asesinato, fue el mejor, un mago la había reconocido como Merope, la hija de Sorvolo Gaunt, descubrió su secreto y amenazo con denunciarla al Ministerio, no fue fácil vencerlo, él también era bueno usando magia, sin embargo ella tenía algo de experiencia con maldiciones imperdonables y artes oscuras, aquel mago, ya sin varita, no pudo hacer nada cuando una enorme serpiente aparecida gracias a su improvisada varita lo apretó hasta que cortarte toda la respiración, sin embargo el mago no moriría tan fácil y lo acabo con un Avada Kedavra.

El tercero fue rápido y sin problemas, no tenía ganas de hacer nada para jugar con su presa, tenía grandes dolores en el estomago y un poco de nauseas, "fue cuando descubrió su embarazo", había sido una mujer muggle que al igual que su reciente víctima, reconoció a Tom de haber ido juntos a la escuela y al igual que Mary pensaba contarle cosas al Riddle sobre su familia, basto un sencillo Avada Kedavra para terminar el asunto.

–Estúpida mujer – apunto nuevamente su varita a la castaña y esta quedo convertida en polvo, polvo que fue al igual que la sangre y cualquier anomalía en la sala y el recibidor, eliminado.

– ¿Merope? – se escucho una aterrorizada voz en la entrada de la casa.

Las calabazas estaban esparcidas por el suelo, Tom temblaba de los pies a la cabeza y observa con sumo terror la varita en las manos de Merope, la morena ni se inmuto por ello y simplemente pregunto – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –

–Lo suficiente – se echo a correr fuera de la casa, giro su rostro y Merope le seguía.

Corría por su vida, aquella mujer era una asesina y diferente, la vio torturar a la pobre Mary con esa cosa en sus manos, no le quedaba duda que su mujer era una bruja, una bruja despiadada que tal como Mary había mencionado antes de morir lo tenía atado a él con magia.

–Tom Riddle detente – gritaba Merope corriendo tras el muggle.

–Déjame – seguía horrorizado, vio pasar un rayo rojo por encima de su cabeza y su corazón se acelero aún más.

–Te ordeno que te detengas Tom, no me hagas hacer algo que no quiero – a pesar de contar con un mes de embarazo, Merope tenía una excelente habilidad para correr.

–Mataste a Mary – dijo cuando tropezó y Merope lo alcanzo – ¿también hiciste lo mismo con Julie? – una lagrima cayo por su mejilla.

Merope estudio el rostro de Tom, estaba aterrado y frustrado y esa lágrima, por favor, debía ser de miedo, miedo de una persona que sabe que no tiene opción, ninguna opción para defenderse –Sí – respondió con extrema frialdad y unas cadenas salieron de su varita para apresar a Tom.

–Entonces me has tenido embrujado para estar contigo, has hecho todo esto, todo el tiempo – dijo suplicante, las cadenas lo apresaban con fuerza.

–Sí – y soltó una risa macabra que erizo los cabellos de Tom Riddle –desde que tomaste un vaso de agua que una samaritana mujer te ofreció en el bosque hace un año – dijo con crueldad.

Tom abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa, Merope comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como analizando la mejor solución para torturar o matar a su presa, las cadenas seguían firmes y el hombre no podía siquiera hacer nada para defenderse.

–Eres un hombre muy inteligente Tom, espero que nuestro hijo tenga esa inteligencia – dijo orgullosa y pudo ver a Tom mirarle con mucha más sorpresa.

– ¿Esperas un hijo? – dijo atónito – ¡un hijo! –

–Así es Tom, un hijo que se llamará como tú, ¿no es fabuloso? – Dijo con malicia –_**Avada Kedavra**_ – un rayo verde salió de su varita y mato al instante a un adolescente que caminaba hacia ellos, otro fogonazo verde y eliminó a una jovencita que salió de los arbustos y corrió hacia el joven que se desplomo producto de la maldición asesina.

–No… – miro con horror a los dos jóvenes tirados en el suelo.

– ¿No lo ves Tommy? – Dijo con cinismo –estoy dispuesta a todo por ti, no me tiembla el corazón en matar a nadie, ni lastimarte cuando la situación lo amerite –Tom se retorció un poco al sentir una ligera sensación de dolor.

–Y los tuyos, deben de saber que has matado gente – atino a decir.

–Oh no Tom, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera cuando quiera – hubo un estrepito, un ciervo cayo muerto, Merope estaba nerviosa –por algo soy buena en artes oscuras, claro, mi asqueroso padre jamás se dio cuenta que leía todas las noches los libros de nuestros antepasados – dijo más para si misma.

–No sientes nada al matar, ¿Qué hay del niño? – Dijo de pronto –tú hijo no querrá una madre asesina –

–Tengo un don Tom y se que mi hijo será mucho mejor mago que yo y al igual que yo obtendrá lo que quiera sin importarle absolutamente nada y sin importar lo que tenga que hacer para lograrse, aún si tiene que matar – dijo con frialdad –es como un sexto sentido, no lo sé, pero puedo apostar todo lo que tengo a que lo será y si me equivoco bueno siempre tendrá a su madre que lo eduque correctamente y a su tonto padre que lo cuidará si valora su vida y la de los suyos – lo amenazo.

– ¿Y crees que lo permitiré?, estás enferma mujer – dijo furioso –no permitiré que dañes al niño, no señor – intento librarse de las cuerdas sin éxito.

–_**Crucio** _– Tom se retorció de dolor, Merope lo apuntaba con firmeza.

–Mátame, termina ya conmigo – suplico.

–Te amo Tom y no tengo porque hacerlo, para que querría amar a un muerto – se burlo –tú seguirás igual que siempre – apunto su varita directo al rostro –_**Oblivia…**_ – hubo un ruido y la varita de Merope cayo al suelo, un hombre bajito y de cabellos pelirrojos se acercaba hacia ellos apuntando.

Tom aprovecho su distracción y se echo a correr de ahí, Merope se agacho cuando un rayo rojo iba hacia ella, tomo su varita y le hizo frente al mago.

–Eres buena usando encantamientos para no detectarte – dijo el mago –pero eh sentido la maldad de la maldición asesina y se que estaba en lo correcto en averiguar por aquí –

– ¿Qué harás, acusarme con el Ministerio? – dijo mirando nerviosa buscando a Tom.

–Soy del Ministerio y en cuanto solucione este lió, avisaré de tus asesinatos mujer – dijo el hombrecillo con suma severidad.

–Entonces aún tengo la oportunidad de matarte, después de todo no has avisado a nadie más – el hombrecillo reconoció su horror y fue abatido sin darle tiempo de nada más por otro fogonazo verde.

Merope olvidándose de lo que había pasado corrió hacia la casa nuevamente, debía encontrar a Tom, averiguo por los alrededores incluso usando magia y ya no estaba, Tom Riddle se había marchado, se había ido. Se dejo caer con cuidado en el pasto, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, la casa se comenzó a desmoronar con violencia y su bella apariencia comenzó a desvanecerse, los sortilegios habían caído con la partida de Tom.

–Oh Tom – dijo sollozando mientras se llevaba la mano a su estomago y en la otra apretaba un guardapelo que mostraba la letra S.

Se deshizo de su varita, guardo el guardapelo muy bien y comenzó a vagar por el bosque, esta vez sus planes habían caído y ahora se sentía terriblemente mal como para intentar hacer algo más, su maldad había logrado lo que algunas veces, mientras Tom dormía, Merope analizaba, ¿Por qué tenía ese defecto?, cuando su mente planeaba algo malo, el impulso de llevarlo a cabo la hacía cumplir sus metas, pero pese a estar ahora vagando, sin dinero, con un hijo en proceso de nacer, Merope Gaunt no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de lo que había hecho por amor, por amor a Tom Riddle.

Nueves meses después, Merope se aliviaba en un orfanato muggle con la satisfacción de que su plan, su magnífico plan se llevaría a cabo algún día y tal como le había dicho a Tom alguna vez, su hijo sería un mago al cual todos respetarían, un mago al que todos temerían y que tendría la inteligencia que alguna vez tuvo Tom Riddle padre, (había descubierto que vivía con sus padres y estaba demente, no hablaba y nadie jamás supo el porque se fue con Merope) y su habilidad para la magia, su maldad y por supuesto ese lema de intentar conseguir lo que deseaba sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer en el proceso.

–Es niño querida – se escucho una voz – ¿ya tienes el nombre? –

–Se llamará Tom, Tom Sorvolo Riddle – dijo con dificultad y luego de ver a su hijo por unos segundos, cerró los ojos para nunca más poder abrirlos.

El plan de Merope era que su hijo creciera en el orfanato con los cuidados pertinentes para vivir y luego cuando tuviera la edad suficiente iría a ese estúpido colegio de magos llamado Hogwarts, sería un gran mago y se vengaría de su padre por haberla abandonado cuando estaba embarazada y así explorando los caminos de la muerte, Merope esperaba que su hijo cumpliera con aquello que había idealizado desde hacía mucho.

Y no se equivocaba, Tom Sorvolo Riddle, llegaría a convertirse en el mago más temido de los tiempos, el mago oscuro para poderoso de todos, "Lord Voldemort".

Fin.


End file.
